I Am Home
by PhandomHunter
Summary: What would happen if Bomber know Mike before. What if Mike had kids, his wife had died? What if everything we thought we knew of these character's was wrong. Let's read and find out. Disclaimer: I own nothing.
1. Welcome Aboard

Hey everyone. So this is my new story. I have two others- My Secret Past and Around The Corner. This is AU- I have made Mike a dad, know Bomber already. Those are few of the things so far. Disclaimer: I don't own the right to any of these characters, I only own some of the storyline I will try to stick to episodes (only my favourites though). There will be new characters. Bomber will be the youngest. So let's start.

**Bomber's POV**

"When are you leaving then"

"Straight after graduation" I responded. I cringed when my mother started yelling.

"What, were you just going to up and leave. Not even tell me you were leaving that soon. Were you just going to leave a note or just walk out, for me to never hear from you again. Will I see you again?" she eventually got softer as she started realising what I was doing.

"Mum you don't get it, I've been stuck either here or with dad for my whole life and as much as I love you both I need to leave. I'm going crazy, plus I've done all the interviews so all I need to do is go to training. I thought what better way to start my life then on graduation day. I realise I hurt you and I'm sorry but I have to do this."

"If you leave for the Navy, then you will never come back here again" mum suddenly said.

"Then fine, count me out of your life" I scream back at her. And with that I turned walked into my room, packed what little stuff I had there, then ran out of the house towards the school for graduation. Yes that's right, today is the day my new life will begin. The one where I can only count on myself.

4 MONTHS LATER

I saluted as I walked up the gangway. Just as I was about to step onto my new ship I heard someone calling my name.

"Yes sir" I said as I turned around. You see I already know the captain. He is my best friends dad, who is like a dad to me.

"I just wanted to welcome you. Come I will show you to your cabin." Mike replied, grabbing my bag and walking past me.

"You know I can carry my bag by myself right, I'm not a child. I want you to treat me like any other sailor" I said sternly.

"I know, but its your first day, just please let me do this" he responded with a grin, obviously knowing I would give in.

"Fine, but just today" I sigh out slinging my arm around his waist. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and led me through the hallways til we reached my cabin.

"Thanks Mike" I say as I walk into the cabin. It was larger than I expected but still really small. I noticed there was no belongings in there.

"Is there no other girl in here" I asked

"Not right now, for now you have the cabin to yourself for about a month. Then we will pick up an AB from Sydney and you will share with her." he responded.

"I have to go back up to the bridge, but feel free to explore. Your buddy will be Buffer, so if you need anything and I mean ANYTHING Bec just find him and ask. I will show you to him soon." he said and then started walking away.

"Hey Mike" I yell as I stick my head out into the hallway.

"Yes"

"Thank you" giving him a small smile I turn back into my cabin, shut the door and started unpacking.


	2. I'm Bomber

Hey guys here's chapter 2. Just letting you know, I actually don't know the layout of a Navy ship so there will probably be rooms in the wrong place or not on the deck or stuff like that. Sorry for inconvenience

**Bomber's POV**

After I finished unpacking I decided to explore a little. Making my way towards the galley I noticed the captains cabin. Knowing that it was wrong I still stuck my head in. The first thing I noticed was a cork board filled with pictures. Slowly I made my way in and sat on his chair. I started examining all the pictures. The first one I noticed was one of Stacey, Mike and I from our grade 12 graduation not that long ago. Looking around I noticed photos of Mike and Stacey, Stacey and I, Mike and I. Then getting towards the bottom I see some with Mum. Mixtures of Stace, Mum and I, Mum and I, Mike and Sheeree, Stace and Sheeree. Tears started welling up in my eyes. You see Sheeree died when we were grade 6 from breast cancer.

"Excuse me, what are you doing in the captain's cabin" I hear a voice ask.

"Oh sorry, um I'm Rebecca Brown your new chef, second medic and clearance diver. Um yeah no, I don't have a reason for being in here, I was just being nosey." I say trying to hide my tears and seem confident.

"Right, well we need to go see the captain about this, lets go" the man said.

"Right, um sorry but what's your name." I ask

"Buffer" he responded shortly. Great I just made my Buddy angry at me.

After a few minutes we reached the stairs to the bridge. Walking up behind Buffer, I look around and see all the sailors looking at me. Unconsciously I start inching my way towards Mike.

"Sir, I caught seaman Brown in your cabin" Buffer explained

"Bomber is this true" Mike turned to me. His expression softening after looking at my eyes.

"Yes sir, it's true. I'm sorry, I stuck my head in to see if by chance you came into your cabin and I caught sight of the pictures. I truly am sorry Mike." I say nearing tears.

"Seaman Brown you address the captain as Sir not Mike. No one calls him Mike." a women I believe to be the X exclaim at me. Mike shows me pictures of the Hammersley crew all the time, so I know who is who.

"Oh, you haven't told them, have you" I ask, hurt obviously in my voice.

"Bec just wait, I was waiting for all the crew…"

"Just save it, you obviously don't want them to know" I say and flee from the bridge and down to the deck. Just my luck for it to be raining as well. I couldn't really care less though.

**Mike's POV**

I watch Bec run from the bridge. I can't believe I did that to her. I know she was already disowned from her own family.

"Sir, what was Brown on about" Spider asked.

"Just can it wait til I find her please, if anyone see's her tell her to go to my cabin" with that I turned and went to her cabin first.

**Spider POV**

Slowly I made my way to the deck, hoping to find Brown. As I walked towards the middle of the deck I heard sniffling. Looking towards where the sound came from, I slowly made my way towards it.

"Hey" I say softly lowering myself down beside Brown.

"Hey Spider" she said softly

"How do you know my name"

"The Captain used to show me pictures of you guys so if we ever met you, it wouldn't be so many names at one time."

"Wait how do you know the Captain"

"He is my best friends father. I've known him since prep and I normally call him Dad, but I thought that would make you guys even more confused"

"Oh, well Sir said that if we found you to tell you to go to his cabin, so let's go. Permission to touch"

"Sure" she said unsurely, so with that I helped her up, and puller her to Sir's cabin.


	3. Warning

**Bomber's POV**

Walking down towards Mike's cabin I observed Spider. He seemed young maybe only 1-2 years older than me. He looked as if he was a trouble maker which okay so I came to THAT conclusion based on what Mike tells us. But one thing I noticed was that he was cuter in person then in a photo. Oh gosh I cannot think that. He is my shipmate.

"Sir" Spider says knocking on the door

"Yes Spider" he says turning around. As I look in his face I notice there's tears in his eyes.

"Um, here's Bomber" he says then turns and whispers in my ear

"Go easy on him; he looked heartbroken when you walked away. And I've never seen him cry" with that he walked away and I inched into the cabin closing the door behind me.

"Hi" I whispered, staying close to the door.

"Becca come sit down" he said pointing to his chair. Slowly I went over and sat down still avoiding eye contact.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell them, but I was waiting for everyone and for you so they could meet you all at the same time" I looked up feeling really guilty.

"I'm sorry I over reacted. Who cares if they know or not we still have to be professional despite you being my Godfather. I guess my past kinda came into play. My mind jumped to you didn't want to be associated with me like Mum and Jess. I thought you had abandoned me" I whisper. Suddenly I was being lifted and pulled into his arms.

"Bec, you know that will never happen. However I will be keeping an eye on you for those reasons. Make sure you're settling in, are comfortable with everyone and you won't go back. However are you ok. You said you saw the photos." suddenly I interrupted him.

"Yeah I'm fine but I saw no photos of the boys"

"That will be because they have their own wall" Mike replied pointing to an area near his cupboard. Turning around I see photos of Shane and Joshua, Stacey's brothers. There's a huge picture of Mum, Dad, Shane, Josh, Stace and I. Taken before we found out mum had cancer.

"How bout we go introduce you" I hear dad ask. Slowly I nodded my head, tears starting to form in my eyes. Slowly we made our way to the bridge, walking side by side with me pulled into his side, his arm wrapped around my shoulders as if protecting me from the world.

We walked up the stairs and into the bridge.

"Everyone, can I have your attention" Mike bellowed.

**Mike's POV**

As we made our way up to the bridge I pulled Bec into my side. I felt horrible, but I know that she now knows I didn't mean anything by not telling them already. She looked like a kicked puppy, with tears in her eyes after looking at the picture.

"Everyone, can I have your attention" I say to the group. Everyone turned to face us and I saw Bec swallow. She never really liked being centre of attention.

"Guys, this is Becca. I'm her godfather. She is my daughter's best friend and she is also like a daughter to me. Be warned I am extremely overprotective, she does call me dad and we do hit each other and swear. It will be a hard habit to break, but we will try to remain professional. Are there any question" I finish up.

"Yeah, how are you her godfather?" Buffer asked.

"I went to school with her dad. And then I moved away but the girls met in prep. It only took me a few minutes to register the name and the fact that she looks like her father." I respond squeezing her little to reassure her.

"So where is her father? Doesn't he get mad that she calls you dad? 2Dad's asked. Mentally I slapped myself.

"Becca's dad died when she was three. And since she met Stacey when she was four, she has basically grown up with me."

"Oh we are sorry. And we will try to remember those warnings. Are there anymore" X said with a raised eyebrow.

"Um, yeah we have prank wars" Bec spoke up softly beside me. Instantly the whole room groaned and I chuckled.

"Yes but we will try to make sure you don't get caught in the crossfire. Unfortunately my kids haven't learned that when there is a prank war going on between us, things get messy and they may not be safe. However we do have to keep in mind this is a 'professional' warship and we will try to keep the pranks isolated."

"I swear to god if I get caught in this war between you two, there will be hell to pay. Is that clear" X said sternly again with a raised eyebrow. I gulped and nodded quickly. Beside me Bec was starting to say something when I nudged her in the ribs, looked at her and shook my head. The X is one of the few people I'm scared of, and although I am her superior I never want to get on her bad side.

**Spider's POV**

As soon as Bomber spoke up about the prank war, I looked to 2Dads. Finally a girl willing to get up to mischief with us. But then the X had to speak and I internally groaned. X was gonna scare Bec out of pranking and she would be too scared to do anything. However she went to speak but was nudged by sir in the ribs. Girl's got guts. I raised an eyebrow with 2Dads. Oh yes, she was going to be a great addition to the ship and to our group. But more importantly she was going to be a great addition to 2Dad's and I. OH yes this was going to be a great year.


	4. Bad Days

**Bomber POV**

It was my second week on the ship, and I was cooking dinner when I heard someone walk in.

"Don't even think about it" I say sharply turning around to see Spider frozen, hand near the door of the fridge.

"Oh come on, I'm hungry" he whined.

"No, dinner is in 30 minutes, you can wait like everyone else"

"But Bomb…"

"No buts, get out of my galley" I say as I turn back around, keeping an eye on the pasta.

"Can I at least stay in here. I have nothing to do and its boring"

"Go see 2Dads or Buffer, or someone else. Just please leave me alone Spide" I practically beg. Today was just not a day I wanted to be around people.

"Ok fine, fine. I'll leave but I will be here in exactly 28 minutes" he said, getting a slight smirk out of me.

…28 minutes later…

"I'm back and I'm ready for dinner"

"Grab a plate and serve yourself tonight." I say as I start to walk away.

"Wait, aren't you having dinner"

"Not right now, I'm not very hungry" I say as I continue walking through the door and towards my cabin. I slowly sank down onto my bunk, grabbing a photo from the desk. Tears started sliding down my face as I looked at the picture of the boys, Stace, mum and dad. I lied down and curled into a ball facing the wall.

**Spider POV**

I watched Bomber walk out of the galley, and I was worried. She didn't have that normal spark in her eye. I looked up when Sir cleared his throat.

"Hey Sir"

"Hi, where's Bec"

"She walked out. Sir I'm worried, she looked upset." Suddenly he started running towards Bomber's cabin.

**Mike POV**

I know exactly what's wrong with Bec. I hid it today as well, but hiding it was starting to catch up to me. I reached her cabin door and knocked softly. I slowly opened the door to the most heartbreaking sight.

"Bec, sweetheart. Can you face me please" all I got was sniffles in reply. I quickly made my way over, picking her up and cradling her. I slowly rocked her back and forth like a baby, whispering sweet nothings in her ear. Tears started streaming down my face.

"I miss her so much" she mumbled into me.

"I know, I miss her too"

"I'm sorry, she was your wife."

"All good little girl, what do you say we go get some dinner and then we can try to call Stace and the boys" I asked softly. She just nodded her head against my chest. Standing up, we both walked down to the galley, my arm wrapped protectively around her.

**Bec POV**

As we walked towards the galley, I tried to make myself look presentable. Once we reached the galley, I went in and grabbed two plates.

"Do you want cheese on your spaghetti Sir" I asked quietly.

"No thank you Bomb, it's fine without" I handed him his plate and told him to go eat in the senior's mess. While I was dishing my plate up, Buffer walked in.

"Hey Bomb, are you ok, Spider said you were a bit upset" he asked kindly.

"Yeah, no I'm fine. It's just a bad day. I'll be good tomorrow" I reply, around my mouthfuls of food.

After I had finished my plate Spider walked in.

"Hey Spider, I just want to apologise for snapping at you earlier and thank you for serving dinner for me" I say.

"Yeah no problem, everything ok" he asked quietly.

"Not right now, but Sir and I are going to make a call after he finishes eating, then I should be a little better"

"Did you want me to wash dishes while you're gone?"

"How about we do them together for now, just til Sir comes then you can finish if you want. If you don't want to, that's fine"

"Cool, let's start"

I filled the sink with hot, soapy water while Spider grabbed a tea towel. Slowly we made our way through the dishes and we were about a quarter of the way when Sir walked in.

"Sorry I took so long, I went to ask Ro if he could set up the call"

"All good sir, Bomb go on, I'll finish up here" Spider said while nudging me out the way to continue washing up.

"Thanks Spider" Mike and I said simultaneously.

**Ro POV**

As sir and Bomber walked into the comms room, I picked up the phone and handed it to sir.

"Thank you" they both mouthed, as I moved to stand behind them. Bomber then put the phone on loudspeaker.

"Hello" sir said.

"Hey dad" I heard three voices say back.

"How are you guys?" he replied, sounding like he was about to cry.

"Yeah ok, it's just a hard day"

"Have you been to visit your mother?" that got my attention. No one had ever heard about sir's wife. All were wondering what had happened.

"Yeah and we sent flowers from you and Bec as well. How are you and Bec today?"

"Hey guys" Bomber finally piped up.

"Becca, how are you?"

"Yeah, we are going ok"

"Good, you're both safe and healthy?"

"Yep, what about you three? How's school going boys?"

"School and uni are going well" a female voice responded.

"That's good, that's real good Stace. I'm proud of you three and so is dad. How was the weather with mum today?"

"Sunny, just like it normally is. Do you think she knows we go to her grave?"

"Of course she knows Shane, why do you think it's always sunny when we go?" Bec responded. Looking closely, I saw tears running down her cheeks. Slowly sir wrapped his arm around Bomber and pulled her into him.

"Boys and Stace, we have to go now, but we love you all and stay safe. We are so proud of all of you" sir said quietly.

"Thanks dad. We love you both, watch each other's back, stay safe and we're proud of you both too" Stacey said.

"Love you, bye" all 5 of them said at the exact same time. As sir hung the phone up, Bomber stood, nodded at me and walked out.

"Thank you Ro. I know it must have been hard to get the call, last minute" sir said gratefully.

"No problem sir, it's my job and under the circumstances, totally worth it"

_**A.N**_

_**So I know I said I would stick to the storyline but I will have trouble with that. So a few changes have been made:**_

_**Spider and Bomber got along from the start (no chip &amp; snake incident)**_

_**Ro isn't socially awkward and is a 'normal' person (though what is normal, everyone is unique and different. Plus it's hard to write such a cool character and their quirks)**_

_**Thanks to my readers. Please r&amp;r, it would be really helpful. I will try to update soon. Love you awesome nerds.**_


	5. The Boyfriend

**Chapter 5- The Boyfriend**

**4 months aboard Hammersley**

**Bec POV**

I was sitting up on deck when Spider came and sat on my right side.

"What do you want Spide?" I asked quietly.

"I just want to know more about you, yes we get along but apart from your name and the fact that our boss is basically your dad, I know nothing."

"Well, my favourite colour is blue, I was born 6th December 1994, I wanted to join the military since I knew what it was and that's basically me"

"No, I mean like, I class you as a friend. And you always ask about me and when I ask the questions, you change the subject. So, tell me things, that you wouldn't normally say or things I don't know."

"Ok fine. Um let's see, I danced from the age of 4 till, well technically I still dance but only when we are at shore and usually as a teacher, in high school I went through some tough times and because of that I nearly didn't get into the navy, I actually have a boyfriend and we've been dating for 2 ½ years. He is currently in the process of becoming a police officer."

"Wow, ok. See now I can strike conversations with you about that stuff. I mean you were vague about high school but why didn't we know you have a boyfriend?"

"It never came up I guess" I said taking a deep breath and smelling the ocean while hearing the water crash into the ship. It was calming.

"Ok well, I think Sir wanted to speak to you so go down to his cabin" he said standing and offering me a hand up. I took it and he yanked me up.

Making my way down the halls, I could hear other sailors chatting throughout the different rooms and I smiled at how close they all were. I admit I have been guarded to everyone but Mike and sometimes Spider, but that's just my past coming up to be a burden.

**Mike's POV**

Sitting at my desk I look up to Bec knocking on the door.

"Come in."

"Hey, is this a professional or personal conversation you wanted to have?"

"A bit of both. The QLD Police want to send 5 trainees onboard a navy ship for a week. I got the list of names of the people we would get and Zac was on there. I need to know if this will be a problem and if you'll remain professional?"

"It's all good with me, it'll be good to spend time with him even if it is while working. Also question, are we still picking up that AB?"

"Good and no, they were posted to another ship so you get the cabin to yourself for a while. We will be in port in half an hour, the boys and Stacey are meeting us there and we are going out to dinner for the boys birthday. I am correct in assuming you're joining us?"

"Of course, and ok, but if Nav wanted to move into my cabin so the Xo can have her own cabin I'm cool with that."

"Already talked with the girls, they want to stay together. However, and this cannot be told to Navcom, we don't have enough cabins for all 5 police guys so one will have to go in your cabin, I'm assuming you want Zac with you"

"Well yes, but is that okay?"

"We will talk with all our crew about it, but I'm okay with it. I know you guys won't do anything, but we may have to ask for the door to remain open."

"I'm good with that."

"That is all then, dismissed. Wear a nice dress and heels and makeup or whatever you normally do when you wear a dress. See you soon."

"Bye sir."

**Homeport 1700**

**Bec POV**

Walking up on deck I was dressed in a knee length grey dress that hugged the chest then flared out. I was wearing a pair of black pumps with some dark makeup. I had my duffle bag slung over one shoulder with a little black purse on the other.

"Wow Bec, you clean up good." Buffer told me.

"Thanks Buff, now if you will all excuse me I have some siblings to see." I say as I quickly walk down the gangway saluting when needed, then breaking out into a shuffled run (what can I say, I haven't yet mastered the art of running in heels) only to slam into Stacey giving her a hug. While we were squealing, and jumping around, Mike came down and hugged the boys. We then switched so I was hugging the boys, while he and Stacey hugged. Releasing the boys, someone tapped me on the shoulder. Turning around I saw Zac and immediately jumped into his arms which in turned her turned us in a circle, slowly putting me down to then kiss me. Behind me I heard the boys pretend to vomit, mike clear his throat and cat calls/ whistles from Hammersley.

"Hi" I whispered, our foreheads touching.

"Hi, I've missed you"

"I missed you too." I responded.

"Everyone this is Stacey, Shane and Josh. They are my children, and this is Zac, Bec's boyfriend." Mike introduced everyone to each other, before the groups separated and we went out for dinner.

**Next day: HMAS Hammersley 0900**

All the crew were saying bye to their families before making their way onto the ship for a debriefing. After the debrief Zac and I made our way down to our cabin.

"Okay, so technically we aren't meant to share a cabin so the door has to stay open if we are both in here. I know we hardly see each other but we need to remain professional."

"Got it Bec. Just relax, this might be fun."

"Yeah, you're right. I just want to prove that we will be professional. And I'm still relatively new on here"

"I know, just be cool. I love you" he says kissing me on the forehead.

"I love you too"


	6. Heart Of Glass

**Hey guys, so this chapter has basically come from Keli758 who thank for this material. I have basically left it as they gave to me but changed a few words and order. Hope you guys enjoy. Please give feedback and any ideas you may have or stuff you would like to see happen within this story. Thank you for reading and again thank you Keli758 for your help/ideas.**

**This takes place in the episode: Heart of Glass. I don't own any rights to the show or characters apart from Zac and anything not in the episode (although anything not in the episode those rights belong to Keli758). I just own Zac **

**Zac's POV**

I ran onto the bridge to see Mike practically yelling at Buffer.

"They just told me Bec disappeared. How is that possible?" I asked and Mike noticed I was very scared for my girlfriend.

"She fell overboard with Spider. We don't know what happened, but we will find her." Mike answered worried for his goddaughter. "Buffer you are dismissed." He added and looked at the sailor who nodded and walked away.

"What was that all about?" I asked and looked at RO.

"He was on watch. He had a call and he didn't tell Nav that Spider and Bomber went on the deck." RO responded.

"Zac go to your cabin. You cannot be up here." Mike told me.

"Yes sir." I responded turning and walking towards my cabin. As I was passing the sailors mess o heard Buffer and XO talking.

"It is not your fault…"

"It is." Interrupted Buffer. "Mike is right, how could I give the watch to Nav and not tell her that they were up on deck."

"We will find them." Comforted XO

"And what if we don't? if something happens to them, especially to Bomber who is under my command. How could I face her family, her friends? How could I face Zac? I will never forgive myself and I will leave the Navy." Buffer responded with and rose to walk away. I quickly moved so that Buffer wouldn't see me.

**No one's POV**

When they spotted the boat again, Buffer was leading the rescue party and Zac was angry because he had to stay on Hammersley. He was looking at the rescue mission on deck with Mike. Thanks to Buffer, Bomber was saved at the last minute from Fynn. When the rescue party returned to Hammersley, Swain and Spider made their way down to the wardroom, the criminals went down to austere, while Bomber made her way to stand with Buffer.

**Bec's POV**

"He saved my life today." I said and pointed to Spider. "So did you." I added and stood by his side.

"Nah it was nothing." He argued with a weak smile.

"No, it was a Buffer special." I said and went to punch his arm, when he noticed my bracelet and grabbed my arm.

"Are you close with your mum?"

"Yes." I lied. "You ok?" I added when I saw that he was acting different.

"Yes. I am, this was just a long day and I am tired." He answered. I could tell he was lying but let it go for now.

"Well, when we return back in Cairns tomorrow we have a week off." I responded with a smile and started walking away, then I remembered something and returned to him.

"How's your mum Buff? I know she was sick"

"She is ok." He once again lied but decided to let him come to me when he was ready. He turned his head so that I wouldn't notice his tears. The last thing he would've wanted was to be comforted by me. I nodded and headed for my cabin.

When I came to my cabin I was faced with Zac.  
"I am so happy you are ok Bec." said Zac and hugged me. "I wanted to go with rescue party to save you from that drug smuggler, but Mike forbade me." he added.  
"I am fine. Thanks to Buffer." I answered with smile.  
"It was his fault why you came in hands of that criminal." answered Zac and looked at me. "He shouldn't let to his private problems affecting on his job."  
"His mother is sick Zac. Very sick. Of course, he was distracted." I defended Buffer.  
"Why are you defending him?" asked Zac.  
"Because you are not right. Maybe he was distracted, but I shouldn't of done what I did." said Bomber and took her pyjamas. "XO is on the watch tonight. I will sleep in her cabin." I added and went out.  
What I didn't know was that the entire conversation between Zac and I was heard by Buffer who was standing in corridor. He sighed and went in his cabin.  
I came to the XO's cabin.  
"Thanks once more X." I said.  
"No problem. Anytime. You have a fight with Zac?" asked Kate while she was preparing herself for a watch.  
"Yes. X, do you know how is Buff's mum? I know she is sick..."  
"She died today. Shortly before rescue party." answered XO. "Take some rest Bomber. You had a long day" She added and went on her night watch.

Finally, Hammersley returned back in port.  
"Nikki can I ask you something?" I quietly asked and stopped by her and ET.  
"Sure. What is it?" I glanced on ET.  
"I am going to find Spider." he said and walked away.  
"Do you have Buffer's address?" I asked not so sure why I was doing this but I felt like I should do it.  
"Yes. What are you up too?" asked Nikki.  
"He lost his mother and I know how is when you lose someone close to you. Will you give it to me or not?"  
"Here it is." said Nikki and handed me a paper with Buffer's address.  
"Thanks." I said and turned. As I was walking I bumped into someone. Looking up I was faced with Zac who I had been avoiding since the fight last night.  
"Look I am sorry for our fight. Do you want to go somewhere to celebrate your birthday?" he asked with a grin.  
"No. I am not in the mood. And I am busy." I responded sharply.  
"Busy? With what?" asked Zac and rose his eyebrows. I wanted to tell him that I wanted to talk with Buffer but for some strange reason I shut up.  
"I promised my friend I will help her in choosing dress for some party she is going to." I lied. The last couple days I really didn't know what was happening with me, I have never lied to Zac before. We are always honest to each other. I smiled weakly and kissed him on the cheek. Then I walked away.

**No one's POV**

Buffer was at his place. He barely succeeded to maintain his control till the end of the patrol. He didn't tell anyone that his mother died. Robert and Kate knew but he knew that neither of these two won't tell anybody. He was broken. First, he farewelled his mother by phone. His place was there by her bed, but also his place was on the ship. His thoughts were interrupted sound of doorbell. He rose and opened it.

**Buffer's POV**  
"What brings you by Bomber?" I asked when he recognised my young sailor. I let her in.  
"I know how are you feeling right now." she said when we sat on the sofa.  
"I don't..."  
"X told me. I know about your mother." Bomber responded and looked at me.  
"Before you ask, I am fine." I quickly said and looked at her.  
"You are everything but ok." She responded. "Look I lost my dad when I was three. And I know how much it hurts." She whispered and looked away. "The pain doesn't pass and not one day goes that I don't think about him." she added.  
"I knew that she was going to die, I was ready, but when it happened it was too surprising." I responded.  
"You cannot be ready for something like that Buff. I lied today." she said quietly and turned to face me.  
"Lied about what?" I asked and looked at the young woman in front of me.  
"My mum and I are not close. We had a fight three years ago."  
"What was so terrible that you two are not talking after so much time?"  
"She didn't like my idea to join the Navy." She answered.

**Bec's POV**

"She didn't like my idea to join the Navy." I answered. I surprised herself how I opened up to someone who I knew for couple of months and with who I never was too close with on the ship. And this is a subject I don't even talk to Zac about. But with Buffer I was feeling like he is going to understand me and not judge me.  
"But you went on your wish?"  
"Yes. Buff it was my life and..."  
"Bomb, I am not judging you. You are right it is your life. But you should talk with her. She is your mother. And she is worried for you." He responded.  
"I know Buff, but I am scared how she is going to react on my call." I said and sighed.  
"Look at it this way Bomb. She is still alive. Try to fix things with her before it is too late." he said and looked in me.

Hey guys, hope you enjoyed. This was a more Buff/Bomber chapter than Mike/Bomber chapter. Don't forget to leave a review about what I could improve on, what you would like to see etc.

Have a good life (I can't say day, because I want you all to have multiple good days not just one). Hope to update soon.

Stay safe everyone xx


	7. Oh Dear

**Hey, so once again some of this comes from Keli758. Thank you for your input and this material.**

**I don't own anything but Zac and some of the storyline.**

**Bec's POV**

I came home after I spent last three days at Buffer's place. I never was open to anyone like to him. We talked about everything. He told me about how his father died and about his life with his mother. I told him about my life in small city and growing up without my father. Some things I didn't even tell Mike or Zac, but somehow Buffer was showing that he is different and whatever I said, he never going to mention it again.  
When I reached for a lock, I noticed that my door was unlocked. I entered in and saw Mike sitting in her lounge room.  
"What are you doing here Mike?" I asked and looked at my godfather.  
"Where were you? We all died from fear." asked Mike and he was angry.  
"I am not little kid Mike. I can go wherever I want." I said.  
"We were worried. Zac said that you went to your friends. And after that you didn't answer on phone."  
"Sorry Mike. I know I should answer it, but I shut it off. I was with one person. But nothing like you think. We are just mates. And I couldn't tell that to Zac because he wouldn't understand. You know him. He is too jealous." I said and sat on the sofa.  
"He is jealous because he loves you." said Mike and sat by my side.  
"I know. But I just don't want to have fights." I responded and looked at Mike. "Mike, I decided to talk with my mum. After we return from next patrol, I will call her." I added.  
"That is great. How did you decide that?" asked Mike with a smile.  
"Just my friend said that I have to be happy because she is ok and still alive."

"I will leave you to you relax. And I will let Zac know that you returned home." Mike responded rising.  
"Ok. Thanks Mike. And sorry once more." I said quietly while Mike was exiting out.

After a while I was expecting Zac to come around angry. I hated to lie to him or Mike. But I couldn't tell either of them that I spent three days in the house of a guy I was serving with. Mike would court Marshall both of us. Zac already was angry at Buffer and tell him the truth would just make everything worse. And it didn't help that the defence force extended the police training on the ship. I was broken out of my thoughts to my doorbell ringing. I stood up, walked and opened up my door to face with Zac.

"Where were you? I was so worried." He said, stepping inside and wrapping me in his arms.

"I was with a friend. He was upset and…" I started but I was cut off with a question from Zac.

"He?"

"Yes Zac. He." I answered.

"Who is he?" Zac asked with the sound of jealousy laced in his voice.

"None of your business. He is just a mate. Nothing more. Stop being jealous Zac."

"You spent three days with your mate who by the way is a male, and you expect me to not be jealous?" Zac asked with a sarcastic grin.

"Because we are just mates. MATES." I yelled. "Look, if you don't trust me then just leave me alone." I added. Zac looked at me before turning and slamming the front door on his way out.

HMAS Hammersley 1100

At the end of shore leave, the crew plus police in training returned to the ship. Mike was saying goodbye to Stacey as the boys were already at school.

"Stacey, take care of them and yourself." Mike said while hugging his daughter.

"I will. Can you do me a favour dad?" Stacey asked him and smiled at Kate as she walked past them.

"Sure."

"Ask her out for a date. It's been a long time and you deserve to move forward. Mum wouldn't mind. She would like Kate."

"Stacey…"

"Just promise me."

"OK." He responded knowing Stacey wouldn't give up.

Slowly I walked forward after standing back and watching the exchange.

"Becca." Stacey said turning to me and hugging me tightly.

"Hey Stace." I responded hugging back just as tight.

"Sir, Commander Marshall wants to speak to you. He said it was urgent." Kate yelled from the deck.

"I am on my way." He responded before quickly hugging Stacey, kissing her on the forehead and making his way onto the ship. I quickly followed, making sure to give Stacey one last squeeze.

Making my way on deck I fell in step with Buffer.

"How are you coping?" I asked gently.

"I'm alright. Have you called your mother?" he asked me

"No. Not yet at least. I wanted to call after we return from this patrol. Then I will call her and I will talk with her." I answered and started to leave. "By the way, I didn't tell Mike where I was. Knowing him he would…"

"He would court marshall both of us." Buffer finished with a smile.

"Exactly." I agreed. I gave him a smile and walked to my cabin.

**No one's POV**

Hammersley sailed on their new mission. They had to help people on an island that was just hit by a storm. When they got there, Mike split them in two teams. One was led by Buffer and second was led from XO.

**Bec's POV**

"Spider you are going to help in the kitchen." said Kate. "First!" she added and Spider's mood dropped down. "Then you will help Swain with medical supplies and be happy because you are not fixing toilets this time." added Kate and went to give instructions to others.  
"Should I ask? Toilets? What have you done?" I asked.  
"Lesson learned to never again make a joke on Kate." answered Spider.  
"I will ask Buffer. He will tell me." I said grinning. "Your job is potatoes and onions." I added showing him full baskets of it.  
"Aye ma'am." joked Spider and saluted.

**Mike's POV**

I was in my office on board. With the news that I got, my world crashed down. And I had to tell Bomber.  
"Sir, X send us back. We finished..." started Buffer when he came into my cabin. "Is everything ok sir?" he added when he saw look on my face.  
"It's not." I answered. "Has Bomber returned?" I added.  
"No. She was in XO's team. What's wrong?"  
"It is personal. And I am not so sure she would like for someone to know it."  
"I am her divisional officer. If something wrong with her, I have a right to know what." said Buffer.  
"It is about her mother." I said. Buffer noticed that something was wrong.  
"What happened?"  
"She was in car crash. They have taken her to hospital. That is all I know." I said and sighed.  
"I will call XO." said Buffer knowing what I will say.  
"But not a word to Bomber." I added and looked at my bosun.  
"Yes sir." said Buffer and walk out from my cabin.

**Buffer's POV**

In the corridor, I was faced with Zac. Zac looked at me and passed by me catching my shoulder while he was passing. Zac had full right to be angry at me. My irresponsibility almost costed his girlfriend's life. But some voice in my head was telling me that there was more to it. I shook my head and walked towards the bridge to contact XO.


	8. Fire

Suzanazoric95 and Kelli758 wrote this chapter. Thanks to these humans. Again don't own any rights apart from what's mine (the character Zac).

Bomber walked on deck and she was faced with Buffer.

"Hey" said Bomber with smile. "I want to ask you something. Why Spider was cleaning toilets a year ago?" she added.

"Bomb, CO wants to speak with you." said Buffer seriously.

"Why? What's wrong?" asked Bomber and looked at the ship's bosun.

"CO will tell you." said Buffer. Bomber looked at Buffer and went to see Mike.

Mike was in his office, and he was looking for the way on how he will tell Bomber that her mother is hurt. Bomber entered in his cabin.

"Shut the door Rebecca." he said and Bomber knew that something was bad. "Sit." he added and she sat on his rack.

"Mike what's wrong?" asked Bomber and looked at him.

"I just spoke with Navcom. It is about your mum. She was part of a car accident." answered Mike and hugged his goddaughter when she started to cry.

"How is she? Tell me that she is alive. Please." said Bomber while tears were stroking down her face.

"She is alive. That is all what I know. Calm down Becca. She is going to be fine. You will see." said Mike trying to calm her down.

"When we are returning?" asked Bomber and looked at her godfather.

"We dropped all supplies that we had so we are on our way back. We will dock in Cairns tomorrow morning. Now go to your cabin and take some rest." said Mike. Bomber stood and went out. Mike sighed. He hoped that Jessica will be ok, because if Rebecca lost her, her life will crash down.

Bomber went in her cabin and she was faced with Zac. She didn't see him for four days, mostly because she was avoiding him.

"I am so sorry Bec. Mike told me about your mum." he said and wrapped his arms around Bomber who sat on her bunk.

"It is ok. Mike said that she survived." answered Bomber.

"Zac, your team is ready for a training on boat deck. You are required now." said Buffer from doors. Zac looked at ship's bosun. He was really starting to hate him. Idiot. Thought Zac. "I said now!" added Buffer already walking away. Zac sighed and looked at his girlfriend.

"I have to go. Are you going to be fine?" he asked. Bomber nodded.

"I will." she answered with weak smile. Zac kissed her and went for a deck.

Hammersley 1200 pm

Buffer was walking towards galley. His watch finished and he wanted nothing more than cup of tea and then his bed. When he walked in he saw Bomber. She was standing by her work table in galley and she was staring in her mug.

"That brew won't be any hotter if you are staring at it." said Buffer and Bomber jumped little bit.

"I noticed." she answered and smiled.

"Spider imitated XO and for that he was cleaning toilets. You asked me today that." said Buffer while he was pretending that he doesn't know anything about her mum. He made himself a brew and then looked at Bomber.

"You know?" she asked him silently.

"Mike told me. How are you?" asked Buffer and place his mug on side.

"Bad. I am so scared Buffer." said Bomber and start to cry. "What if she dies?" she added and for some reason, Buffer pull her into hug.

"It is going to be ok. Mike told you that she is ok." said Buffer while she wrapped her arms around him.

"He said that she survived. What if..."

"Look at me." said Buffer and she moved little bit from his arms. "She is going to be ok. You must think like that. And you two will fix things between you two and then again pick some fight." he added and Bomber smiled.

"It is easier said than done." said Bomber and drop her head down. Buffer tilted her head up and they looked each other in eyes. In the same moment, they leaned in and they kissed.

The kiss deepened, and Bomber knew that she should broke it. That was insane, and they both were breaking rules. But God was her witness, she didn't want to push him away. This kiss awakened some wild desire that she never felt before. She slid her hands beneath his uniform but he stopped her. He moved away but not too far.

"I am sorry." he said still being breathless.

"No, it is not only your fault. It is my fault too." said Bomber trying to catch her breath back.

"ALARM! ALARM! ALARM!" came from PA. "Entire personnel on boat deck! Entire personnel on boat deck! Swain, Bomber and Buffer bridge in the rush!" added Mike from PA. Buffer and Bomber looked at each other and ran for the bridge. When they came onto the bridge, Zac and other members from his unit were there with Mike, Kate and Swain.

"What is going on?" asked Buffer.

"We have a fire in the engine room. Charge and 2Dads are down there with many others." answered Mike. "Swain, Bomber you two are going down there and try to help injured. Buffer, organise a rescue team." added Mike and looked at his crew members.

"Aye sir!" they said in one voice and went by orders.

They went in the engine room. Buffer, Spider and Swain went there with fire apparats and tried to localise the fire, while Bomber was helping injured sailors.

"Spider, I need help with 2Dads. He is unconscious." yelled Bomber. Spider ran there and carried 2Dads out. Buffer and Swain carried Charge out.

"Sir, Charge and 2Dads will be fine. They just breathed a little bit of smoke in and burned their hands." said Swain when he walked onto the bridge. "Spider and RO are there localising the fire." he added.

"Where is Becca?" asked Zac when he noticed that she wasn't there. In that moment, Buffer realised it too.

"Swain? Where is she?" he asked.

"Last time I saw her was when we carried Charge out." he answered.

"She is still there?" asked Buffer with panic in his voice and motioned on screen where the scenes from engine room played. Zac heard that panic and looked to Buffer.

"I didn't see her..." started Swain.

"Buffer!" yelled Mike, but he already ran out from the bridge for engine room. Mike ran for him too. Zac tried, but X stopped him.

"She is my girlfriend." he said as way of explanation

"Buffer will save her." said XO.


	9. Rescue

Hey guys, sorry its been a while, this chapter has once again come from Keli758

Buffer had never run so fast in his life than in that moment. He just wanted Bomber to be ok. Nothing more. He didn't care that he was disobeying CO"s order. Nothing, just to make sure she is ok. In the last couple of weeks Bomber had grown closer to him and he was afraid that there was something more than a friendship feeling towards her. Mike succeeded to stop Buffer at the engine room entrance.  
"Buffer you cannot go in. It is an order." said Mike and looked in his bosun.  
"Whatever you say I will go in. Bomber is sailor under my command and I have to, I must to save her." answered Buffer.  
"I really understand you but it is too dangerous. Wait to we call a rescue team." Mike wanted to put some sense of reason in Buffer.  
"There is no time sir. Every moment is important now."  
"But Buffer, I cannot lose two sailors in one day. Bomber is my goddaughter but I have to be professional how much I wanted to run in and to safe her."  
"Sir please. If something happens to hr it will be my fault and this time..." Buffer stopped himself on the time. He couldn't say to his CO that he was maybe falling in love in Bomber. "I am going in. If I don't come out in 15 minutes call rescue party." added Buffer and run in engine room before Mike could said anything.  
When Buffer run in, he saw that Mike was right. Engine room was still full of smoke and there was little fire what we're waiting for localising.  
"BOMBER! BOMBER!" yelled Buffer.  
"BUffer!" came from another part of engine room. He run till there and knelt by injured Bomber.  
"My leg is stuck and it hurt." she said while she was trying to work through the pain. Her leg was stuck between two pipes. One of it fell from up and it was hot, so it burned Bomber"s leg. Even if it was hot from fire, Buffer put her off. Bomber couldn"t stand on her leg because of the pain, so he pick her up and carried her out. On exit he was faced with Mike, Swain and Zac.  
"Carry her in wardroom." said Swain. Buffer carried her in wardrrom. Zac followed them. He is not going to let that Buffer took him his girlfriend and a woman who he loved the most on world.  
Buffer carried her in wardroom and put her on bed. When he tried to move his arms, Bomber took him fo one hand. In that moment in wardroom came Swain, Mike and Zac.  
"i need some space for work. Please leave wardroom." said Swain.  
"Please let him stay Swain." said Bomber and looked into Buffer. She was still holding his hand and Zac and Mike saw it too.  
"Ok. But only him." said Swain and took gloves and rest what he need to. Mike and Zac left a wardroom.  
"Sir can we a word? In private." said Zac.  
"Yes:" said Mike and they went in his cabin. "What is it Zac?" askd Mike.  
"It is about Buffer. I am not part of Navy so I am not so sure how strict your rules are, but I am 100% sure that relationship between two crew members are forbiden." said zac.  
"where this conversation will lead?" asked Mike.  
"I didn"t finish sir. These three days when we didn"t know where Becca is, i am sure she was with your buffer, in his house and in his bed." said Zac.  
"Zac, this was last time that you said something like that for Rebecca in my presence. Understand?" he yelled. "Get out of my sight!2 he added stil yelling. Zac turned and left and slammed doors behind him. With anger, Mike slammed chair till table. He sighed. Maybe Zac was wright. He saw how Buffer was worried for Bomber and how she was holding his hand in wardroom. They weren"t so big friends before. His friendship started after all this mess, same day... He sighed in frustration. Zac was wright. Their "friendship" started after that shore leave when they couldn"t reach Bomber in three days. Mike didn"t want to believe in. He knew Buffer for three years now and he knew that Buffer would never been with woman who has someone or with woman from board, but some little voice in his head was tellig him different thing. What if Zac was wright?  
Swain finished patching Bomber"s burn.  
"That is it mate. Now take some rest." he said, smiled and went out leaving Bomber and Buffer alone in wardroom.  
"thanks Buff." said Bomber and turn her head to look in him.  
"On what?2 he asked.  
"You came there and save me. And then you stayed here with me."  
"I should to check are everyone left engine room but I forget. Again because of mine unreasponsibility you almost died becca." he said and squeeze her hand. Bomber looked into him. He never called her by her name before. Something was different on their both sides after that kiss in galley. In that moment in wardroom walk RO.  
"BUff, CO wants to speak with you. He said it is urgent." he said and walk in.  
"Take some rest. I will check on you later." he said and kiss her in forehead and went ou. Bomber sighd. It was deffinetly different on both sides and in her heart deffinetly.


End file.
